ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I, Spider-Man
''I, Spider-Man ''(Japanese: 私、スパイダーマン Hepburn: Watashi, Supaidāman) is a Japanese manga based on the American property of Spider-Man. The manga is published by Jump Square, with the translated volumes being published overseas by Marvel Comics. The comic is a retelling of the Spider-Man story, setting it in Tokyo, Japan. Characters Main *'Sanji Seiya/Spider-Man' - the main protagonist of the comic who is bitten by a strange spider that grants him spider-like abilities. Recurring *'Maaya Seiya '- Seiya's aunt and his only parental figure after the death of his parents. Almost everyone refers to her as "oba", meaning aunt in Japanese. *'Haruto Osborn '- Seiya's half-American best friend who is incredibly rich. He does everything to improve but is a rather large underachiever. *'Mari Watanabe' - a rather popular and kind-hearted student at Midtown High who almost everyone has a crush on, including Seiya. *'Shino Kuronuma' - The head of the Daily Bugle who despises Spider-Man. *'Eisuke Takahashi' - a football player at Midtown High who is Seiya's main bully. Despite this, he has a very love/hate relationship with him. *'Ayu Dobashi '- a teacher at Seiya's school who he looks up to quite a bit. She is the first totally original character to be introduced in the series. *'Roger Davids/Prowler' - an American transfer student who acts very quiet and restrained in class but doubles as a violent, no-nonsense vigilante. * Antagonists *'Roman Osborn/Green Goblin' - an American businessman and Haruto's father. Unbeknownst to most people, he is actually a supervillain known as the Green Goblin. *'Dr. Ryōji Taku/Doctor Octopus' - Seiya's former role model turned horrifying super-criminal that has four metal arms attached to his back. *'Nobuo Takata/Venom '- a member of the Japanese Maggia who later on gets his hands on an alien symbiote, turning him into one of Seiya's worst enemies. *'Reo Tabara/Scorpio'n - a student who has an obsession with Spider-Man, developing a suit to become like him. *'Vulture' - a criminal enforcer who keeps himself active with a mechanical suit that has massive wings and talons on his feet. *'Okimoto Shigaki/Lizard '- a military scientist who was mutated into a large lizard monster that he has no control over. *'Electro '- a man who has incredible electrokinetic abilities. Despite this though, he is nothing but a petty thief. *'Silvermane' - a very old man who is in charge of the Maggia. Due to his age, he uses a mechanical exoskeleton to keep himself active. *'Kraven the Hunter' - a Russian man who is obsessed with finding and killing bigger and bigger enemies. He has the ability to take on the abilities of anything that he eats. * *'Shocker' - a criminal who steals sonic gauntlets. *'White Rabbit' - an insane former scientist obsessed with rabbits. * Plot In a fictionalized version of Tokyo, a student at Midtown High School named Sanji Seiya is bitten by a genetically mutated radioactive spider, granting him the abilities of the spider. With these powers, he becomes a famous hero who Japan has dubbed Spider-Man. Story Arcs *Learning to Crawl (1-?) Chapters #/The Beginning of Something Amazing!/ - High School student Sanji Seiya is bitten by a genetically mutated radioactive spider, warping his DNA. #/Learning to Crawl/ - Seiya begins experimenting with his powers, deciding to use them to make money any way possible. # Trivia *Due to it being rather hard to convey sarcasm in the Japanese language, Seiya is a lot more serious-minded than Peter Parker, though every so often he makes a joke about his enemy's appearance or mannerisms. *Just like how Otto Octavius' last name is a play on the word "octopus", Ryōji Taku's last name is a play on the Japanese word for octopus "tako." *It has been confirmed that Kraven's first name in the series is Sergei but it is unknown if his last name is Kravinoff like in the original comics.